Keep on Playing Our Song
by HollowSerenity
Summary: The iPod challenge, 10 songs, ten short one-shots. I got bored and decided to try my hand at this challenge. Its based on pairs for my stories but that really plays no part. Hope you like it! R&R Please!


**A/N:** So I've read so of the iPod challenges that have been going on Fanfiction. I wasn't tagged by anyone on this site at least. I just never had anything to write about. Well now I do. Hehe. These short little one shots are from my two Covenant storied because thats what I wanted to do. You don't have to read the story to understand but you won't know the names of the girls.

So I guess I'm supposed to tag people. **_Well how about I tag those of you that like a challenge or have writers block._** Thats why I did this. It actually helped. You all know the rules. You have to set your iPod/mp3 player/ ect. on shuffle and write a short one short type thing for the first ten songs that play, no exceptions. Easy right...Heres the catch, you have to write the story within the length of the song. So I challenge you to try it. If you do I might be willing to write a one-shot for you, or songfic, whatever. Its all up to you!

**Disclamier:** I own nothing but my OCs from my stories. That is all. I don't own the Covenant.

**

* * *

1) Believe in Dreams- FlyLeaf**

_I know  
__Days will come  
__Maybe I'll grow old  
__But I will die_

_For now  
__Is it worth it to be sad  
__If it's harder to be glad  
__To be alive_

_But the trouble I have caused  
__I wonder  
__Where do I belong  
__Is it here_

I had so many dreams. Dreams of the future, of what would lay ahead. I felt like my heart was going to break seeing how those dreams were out of my reach now. One thing had caused my life to come crashing down. Well more then one thing. My mother died and I had a child. I was so sad but I kept putting up a happy front never letting any one see how sad I truly was. But I learned its better to show your sadness. I wished I could go back but I couldn't and I guess I would never regret my daughter.

But just because my dreams didn't go as I wished I knew that I would get what I wanted in the end. Nothing had ever stopped me before. New dreams had came from the ashes of those I had let go of, like a phoenix from its own ashes. Both of those dreams laid next to me sleeping and holding our child. I got him back. I truly believed in dreams now and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**2) Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day**

_I walk a lonely road  
__The only one that I have ever known  
__Don't know where it goes  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
__Where the city sleeps  
__and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

My life is mine and no one else's. Well thats how it was until she came into my life. I used to be the playboy. Hitting on every girl that I found hot, sleeping with those that would and never looking back or regretting it. My life was grand and no one told me else wise.

Then this black haired purple eyes diva came in and took me by storm. I found myself wrapped up in her. She was the female me only she had regret about what she had done. I had to chase her as others would chase me. I lost all interest in those girls around me, of my old habits. She was what I wanted and until I got her I wouldn't do anything else.

The I got her. And now I didn't want to let go. She was mine. No longer was I walking along by myself. I had the hand of a beautiful girl and my life was better. I was with some one walking through my life. This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

**3) The Way You Love Me- Faith Hill**

_If I could grant  
__You one wish  
__I wish you could see the way you kiss  
__Ooh, I love watching you __Baby  
__When your driving me crazy_

_Ooh, I love the way you  
__Love the way you love me  
__There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
__Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
__I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
__The way you love me_

His kiss, my God, was enough to make me melt. When his lips touched mine I felt like I was flying. The taste of him made me drunk caused me to loss my head. I never knew up from down when I was with him. It was as if her through my world off center and I liked it that way.

When his arms wrapped around my waist and held me closer, I would feel my knees go weak and breath catch in my throat or leave my body entirely. This was how it always was when we were together. The heat and fire works still held strong even now two years later. Nothing would ever stop that feeling.

His lips continued to move above mine. I smirked and pulled away panting. "I love you." I said still panting out the words. His charming crooked grin took over his face and it made my smile widen.

"I love you too." He said and pulled me back into another kiss. I wished he knew exactly what he did to me.

* * *

**4) The Rose- Bette Midler **(What the hell is this doing on my iPod?)

_Some say love, it is a river  
__that drowns the tender reed.  
__Some say love, it is a razor  
__that leaves your soul to bleed.  
__Some say love, it is a hunger  
__an endless aching need.  
__I say love, it is a flower  
__and you it's only seed._

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
__that never learns to dance.  
__It's the dream afraid of waking  
__that never takes the chance.  
__It's the one who won't be taken  
__who cannot seem to give  
__and the soul afraid of dyin'  
__that never learns to live._

"I'm not afraid of love dammit." I shouted to Caitlin. She had cornered me about her cousin. She said I was afraid off letting myself fall in love when I really wasn't.

"Then why aren't you dating Crystal yet?" Caitlin stated hands on her hip. Her blonde hair glowed in the sun light.

"I don't know." I said. My be I was afraid to let myself love Crystal. I had seen what love could do to people. I had seen one of my best friend in tears over Caitlin. I remember Pogue almost getting himself killed over his girl friend. I didn't want any one to get hurt for loving me. I also didn't want to get hurt by loving someone.

"Tyler you are afraid. You need to get over it. Crystal won't wait forever you know." She said and left me standing in the hall at school. I knew she was telling the truth but I would never get over it.

Two days later I was shoved into a closet with Crystal and I finally realized that loving her might not be that bad if I could see that smile and hear that laugh every time I was around her.

* * *

**5) Bottle it up- Sara Bareilles **(I did not put this on my iPod)

_There'll be girls across the nation  
__That will eat this up __Babe,  
I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up  
__Get down to the heart of it,  
__No it's my heart,  
your shit out of your luck  
__Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.  
__Love love love love._

_I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts  
__With her delicate soul  
__I don't claim to know much  
__Except as soon as you start  
__To make rooms for the parts  
__That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in the garden of  
__Love love love love  
__Love love love love_

"Caitlin!" I shouted at the bottom of the stairs. I heard the rumble of feet down the hall and stood out of the way as two of my children came running down the stairs and two dogs following. My oldest skidded to a halt and hit the wall with a loud thud and a laugh.

I fought off a laugh as Marissa picked herself off the floor. She wiped off her back and butt and slipped on her shoes. "Dad I'm headed out!" She shouted.

"Ok don't be back late." I called back to her. I knew she was running off to be with her boyfriend. Young love. Aw I remember the days. I heard the foot steps I had been waiting for and saw Caitlin at the top of the stairs. She walked down to me and she smiled.

"You called?" She questioned wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and twirled her around in a circle. I heard a loud giggle escape her and I laughed. There was one thing worth living for and that was her, the love of my life.

* * *

**6) My Immortal- Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__'Cause your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just to real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

I woke with tears lingering on my cheeks. Her voice echoed through my mind and in my every thought. It hurt me every day to see the remainders of her in my life. When I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes matched those of my mother. My hair the same color and the way I held myself. Her things that I still held dear to me. The necklace I refused to wear because it reminded me of her. She haunted me as if I had killed her myself.

But in truth she had killed herself. She had our power. The power passed down though our bloodline. She had misused and it and she paid with her life. My powers were the constant reminder of how fragile my life truly was. If I misused my fate would be the same. I would end up with her where ever she was. Be that heaven or hell or even nowhere. But I knew as I sat here that she was immortal to me. She would never leave my side and though she haunted me she was my guardian. She wouldn't let me suffer the same fate as she had.

* * *

**7) You're My Better Half- Keith Urban **(I love this song)

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
__I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if its all worth it  
__I pull into the drive and you're standing there  
__And you look at me  
__And give me that come-here-baby smile  
__It's gonna be alright  
__You take my hand  
__You pull me close and you hold me tight_

_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
__That makes me believe we can make it though anything  
__'Cause when it all comes down  
__And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
__I'll just lean on you 'cause baby  
__You're my better half_

I slammed the door of my Mustang. Work had been brutal and I just wanted to get home to her. I wanted to see the smiling face of my wife and my daughter's face. I drove down the highway thinking that life is worth this hell just to have them.

I pulled into my drive and she was sitting there on the front steps with my two year old daughter running around with the small dog. She saw my car and stood up looking to me. Her smile spread across her face. Her green eyes glowed with love. The tension drained from my shoulders.

I stepped from the car and walked to her with a smile on my face. She pulled me in for a tight hug and a long kiss. I looked down at her and let one of my hands settle on her swelling stomach. She smiled. "Hello Caleb." This was our routine. I came home and we hugged and kiss and then said hello. It had been this way for the last two and a half years.

"Hello Caitlin." I grinned. My other half was standing with me now. Life looked better then it had when I was on the highway driving home.

* * *

**8) Slow Dancing in a Burning Room- John Mayer **(Good song)

_It's not a silly little moment  
__It's not the storm before the calm  
__This is the deep and dyin breath of  
__This love we've been working on_

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
__So I can feel you in my arms  
__Nobody's gonna come and save me  
__We pulled too many false alarms_

_We're goin down  
__And you can see it too  
__We're going down  
__And you know that we're doomed  
__My dear  
__We're slow dancing in a burnin room_

I held her tight to my body. She felt right in my arms, like no one ever had. It felt like my body was on fire though all we were doing was swaying to the slow music that played. It was heave to be like this with her.

We hadn't held each other like this since the incident with Chase. Neither of us knew how to deal with it. She had almost died because of what me and my friends were. When she came home from the hospital she wanted to know what happened. I told her the truth finally. She became distant and cold. She hit me just to hurt me. Telling me I lied to her and kept her in the dark. She said I hurt her worse then any hit she could ever deal out to me. She became a bitch. I let her go knowing it was over.

But she came back to me. Her face full of sadness. She couldn't live without me she said. I was the love of her life, the one she needed to be held by. In her eyes I could read that love she held for me. I knew she was my life, the only one for me. Kate knew what I was and she still loved me. I had almost had her killed because of it and she still loved me. We've been working on this love for years now and it was only going to get stronger.

I kissed her softly as we danced. These were moments were lived for and moments were we know are love is true.

* * *

**9) Taking Over Me- Evanescence**

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
__I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
__But who can decide what they dream?__And dream I do..._

_I believe in you  
__I'll give up everything just to find you  
__I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
__You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know  
__And all we had?  
__You saw me mourning my love for you  
__And touched my hand  
__I knew you loved me then_

I stared out the window of my hotel room. My head was killing me and I was so tired. I heard the screaming of my daughter and got off the window ledge going to her. She stopped wailing as soon as my arms were around her. I knew what she wanted. She wanted her father wasn't here. I was looking for him.

I walked the girl around the room singing softly to her hoping she would fall asleep. She did and I set her back in the crib and walked back to the window. I slapped my hands against the glass as a tear slipped from my eye. I bite my tongue trying to fit the tears. I had lived without him for the last year and a half so why now did it feel like the thought of him was taking over me. I growled and shook my head. It was hopeless.

He was not mine. I was just mourning the loss of my lover. He had loved me once but from what Reid told me he had moved on and was getting on in life. The past wasn't bothering him as it was me. I looked to the parking lot and saw my car. I would be headed home in less then ten hours. I would be home but I really had no one to go home to. I wondered if Caleb forgot about what we had.

I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt a dream come on and knew that I would wake crying. But I had no control over what I dreamt. I let the dream carry on realizing I was happy to have it.

* * *

**10) Somebody- Reba McEntire**

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk  
__When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup  
__He jokes about his love life  
__And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up  
__That's when she says, "I've been there before  
__Keep on lookin  
__Cause maybe who your looking for is..."_

_S__omebody in the the next car  
__Somebody on the morning train  
__Somebody in the coffee shop  
__That you walk right by everyday  
__Somebody you look at  
__But never really see  
__Somewhere out there is somebody_

I sat in my dorm room and wondered if I would ever find that someone that I was looking for. Sure I supposed to be the play boy but I was getting ready to finish up college and I wanted something stable. I wanted to settle down like my friends. Caleb had finally settled down with Jessica. Pogue and Kate married last year. Tyler and his girlfriend from senior year tied the knot six months ago. It was about time for me to do the same.

I was passed annoyed and decided to head out. Everyone told me that in due time the right girl would come along when I least expected it. I hoped it happened soon. But for now I guess I was happy living as I did. A different girl every night.

So I headed for the elevator feeling lazy tonight. I lived on the third floor of my dorm building and all those stairs just seemed insane tonight. The doors opened and a petite blonde haired blue eyed girl smiled at me. She must have been from the upper floors. I smiled at her and stepped in. "Going down?" She asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"Where you headed at ten at night?" She asked her voice slightly shy.

"I'm headed the local bar. What about you?" I asked back. She seemed interested enough for us to hold a conversation.

"The bar." She laughed. "I'm bored sitting around my room. I want to have some fun tonight."

That was my kind of girl. "I'm Reid Garwin."

"Cassandra Daniels." She said with a slight blush and smile. The doors opened and I let her step out first. Hmm tonight seemed like my lucky night. I think I might have found the answer to my prays.

* * *

Ok so I stated before that this parings are from my stories. So heres the deal. I'll give you the name of the story and which characters POV it is in. Some occur after the story will end so its kind of an insight into sequels.

1- Rediscovering Love, Jessica's POV

2- Unexpected Events, Reid's POV

3- Unexpected Events, Caitlin's POV

4- Unexpected Events, Tyler's POV

5- After Unexpected Events, Caleb's POV

6- Unexpected Events, Crystal's POV

7- After Unexpected Events, Caleb's POV

8- Rediscovering Love, Pogue's POV

9- Rediscovering Love, Jessica's POV

10- After Rediscovering Love, Reid's POV


End file.
